Discussion:Tobi
Que ceux qui modifie cette page me laisse une justification SakumoCrocsBlancs 12/12/11 Désolé que la nouvelle image du profil de Tobi ne convienne pas à tout le monde, mais elle est temporaire le temps que j'en trouve une meilleure que l'ancienne. SakumoCrocsBlancs 21/12/11 Vous pensez que qui est dans le 6ème cerqueuille qui fait accepter Tobi de se lier a Kabuto ? Bonjour à tous, Je penses qu'il serait bien d'ajouter Zetsu dans les partenaires de Tobi étant donné qu'ils sont souvent ensemble, que Tobi donne des ordres à Zetsu et lui demande des services, que Zetsu est un allié de Tobi tout simplement. Il y a plus de lien Zetsu-Tobi que de lien Sasuke-Tobi pour ce qui est de mon avis. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je pense aussi qu'il serait bien de vérifier pour ce qui est du massacre du clan Uchiwa. Pour moi le Tobi actuel (c'est-à-dire celui de la quatrième grande guerre) n'est pas le Tobi de l'époque du massacre d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient pas le même masque, qu'il se faisait appellé Madara tout simplement et pas sous le pseudonyme de Tobi et que la chevelure était présente d'après ce que l'on voit alors qu'actuellement Tobi semble avoir des cheveux courts. Ce ne sont que mes avis. Cordialement, Coco-fan-naruto (discussion) juillet 23, 2012 à 11:39 (UTC) Salut, On ne peut pas vraiment parler de partenariat dans leur cas, au contraire par exemple de Itachi et Kisame. Même s'ils ont des relations et un but commun, ils n'ont jamais été vu se battre ensemble et donc ils ne font pas réellement équipe ensemble. Donc parler de partenariat dans leur cas ne se justifie pas... pour l'instant, on verra dans la suite du manga. Sinon, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi sur le Tobi durant l'attaque du clan Uchiwa, celui de l'attaque de Kyûbi sur Konoha qui affronta Minato Namikaze, le Tobi qui manipulait le Quatrième Mizukage et le Tobi actuel peuvent être une seule et même personne, car on put voir qu'après son combat contre Konan, son masque fut partiellement détruit et qu'il en changea par la suite. Donc rien ne peut nous dire si du temps du massacre du clan Uchiwa il en avait un autre. Comme rien ne peut réellement nous dire s'il est réellement Madara Uchiwa, comme il le prétend, comm on n'a jamais vu son visage... c'est comme moi, je peux dire que je suis une vedette de cinéma, sans avoir vu mon visage, on aurait du mal à y croire... bon faut que je vous laisse, faut que j'aille finir de tourner la scène finale de mon film. :-) Donc sans élément nouveau, on laisse en l'état. Celdrøn (discussion) juillet 23, 2012 à 12:18 (UTC) Bonjour à tous, A quel moment de l'histoire on a cette info là ? " Il récupéra durant la Troisième Grande Guerre Ninja le sharingan droit d'Obito Uchiwa, alors que Kakashi Hatake récupéra le sharingan gauche du jeune garçon après la bataille du pont Kanabi." Promiscious (discussion) août 19, 2012 à 19:13 (UTC) Bonjour, Cela est dit dans le chapitre 597 par Tobi lui-même. Celdrøn (discussion) août 19, 2012 à 21:15 (UTC) Justement en lisant le chapitre en question, Tobi ne dit pas qu'il a pris l'oeil sur Obito. Au contraire il dit " il a eu l'oeil durant la derniere grande guerre lors de la bataille du pont Kanabi ". Cela peut supposer plusieurs choses, soit il a réellement pris l'oeil d'Obito ou tout simplement c'est Obito. La deuxième supposition me semble pas cohérant avec le "Nindo" de Obito mais bon on ne sait jamais. Promiscious (discussion) août 20, 2012 à 07:15 (UTC) Bonjour Celdrøn, Est ce que tu pourrais modifier le 3ème paragraphe de la rubrique " Passé " de Tobi. La partie où l'on parle des yeux d'Obito. Merci d'avance et bon courage la suite, vous faites du bon boulot. :) Promiscious (discussion) août 21, 2012 à 22:16 (UTC) Bonsoir, Merci du compliment. Ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre, je te remercie donc de la part de toute la communauté. :-) Avant de supprimer cela, je vais t'exposer les choses qui laissent penser que le Sharingan qu'a Tobi en sa possession peut être celui d'Obito. Tu me donneras ton avis, et si mon raisonnement ne tient pas la route, alors je supprimerai cette partie, ou en tout cas la mention du fait que le Sharingan de Tobi est celui d'Obito. Nous savons que Tobi a volé un Sharingan lors de la bataille du pont Kanabi lors de la Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi. Or, selon l'histoire de Kakashi (Kakashi Gaiden) nous savons que c'était l'équipe Minato, dont faisaient partie Kakashi et Obito, qui était la seule chargée de la mission de détruire ce pont pour mettre fin à la guerre. Mission qui fut un succès mais qui coûta la vie d'Obito. Ensuite, bien que le corps d'Obito fut écrasé, si l'œil droit d'Obito avait vraiment été écrasé en même temps que son corps, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait survécu aussi longtemps que ça avec le crâne écrasé, bien que ce soit un manga, je n'ose croire qu'on puisse vivre avec la moitié de la tête même dans l'univers de Naruto. Pour finir, selon les traductions faîtes, Kakashi expliqua à Naruto et Gaï que son Sharingan et celui de Tobi étaient liés notamment du fait que les deux dimensions de leurs techniques spatio-temporelles n'est en fait qu'une seule et même dimension, et il affirma que ça ne concernait que leurs deux seuls Sharingan et aucun autre. De plus, au vu de la réaction de Kakashi quand Tobi expliqua l'origine de son Sharingan et la rétrospective de Kakashi devant la tombe de Tobi, nous laisse conclure, mais ce n'est que par déduction, que cet œil est bien celui d'Obito, sachant que Tobi a un Sharingan du côté droit, celui là même qui resta sur le corps d'Obito. Après, je peux comprendre que ce ne sont que des hypothèses, rien n'est clairement affirmé par Kishimoto, mais faut bien avouer que l'auteur nous mène vers cette piste là. Est-ce une manière pour lui de transformer chaque lecteur en Inspecteur Colombo pour résoudre le fin mot de l'histoire ? On ne le saura peut-être jamais. ^_^ J'attends ton avis et tes arguments. ;-) Celdrøn (discussion) août 21, 2012 à 22:43 (UTC) Bonjour, L'éventualité que Tobi est pris l'oeil droit d'Obito est possible mais une autre chose m'intrigue. Lors du combat contre Konan, celle-ci casse le haut du masque de Tobi. A ce moment là, on voit très distinctement que Tobi à deux sharigans (plus qu'un après l'utilisation de Izanagi). Donc pourquoi a t-il pris l'oeil basique d'Obito à l'époque? Autre intrigue, comment Kakashi a t-il eu le Mangekyou Sharigan ? Lors du combat contre Minato, Tobi s'est servi du Mangekyou pour contrôler Kyubi. Si les pupilles étaient réellement connectées entre elles, Kakashi aurait pu utiliser le Mangekyou pendant la guerre mais se fût pas le cas. Il l'apprendra une dizaine d'année après. Pourquoi ? Autre information de dernières minutes, on connaitra l'identité de Tobi lors du chapitre 599 c'est à dire la semaine prochaine. Préparer le popcorn ça va être intense. :) Promiscious (discussion) août 22, 2012 à 18:30 (UTC) Bonsoir, Permet moi de te répondre moi-même. J'ai en effet plusieurs hypothèses à te soumettre. 1) Tobi possède 2 sharingans. Très bien mais pourquoi cache-t-il le second ? Réponse théorique : il est obligé de le cacher car cela lui consomme trop de chakra comme un certain Ninja copieur que nous connaissons tous. Alors pourquoi ne cache t il pas le gauche aussi. Réponse théorique : c'est son propre sharingan et comme Itachi il peut le garder activer de manière permanente. Donc Tobi est THEORIQUEMENT Obito rien n'est sur. 2) Pourquoi prendre un oeil avec un sharingan classique. Réponse : Facilement obtenable car en dehors de Konoha. Il ne reste plus qu'à faire comme Kakashi et le developper. 3) Comment Kakashi a obtenu son Mangekyou Sharingan. Réponse théorique : Entrainement et développement comme Madara et Izuna l'ont fait avant lui. Quoi tu pensais qu'il faut tuer son meilleur ami pour l'obtenir ? Que nenni ! C'est un mensonge d'Itachi pour forcer son frère a se surpasser pour obtenir le Mangekyou Sharingan également. 4) Pourquoi Kakashi n'utilise pas le sharingan pour controler Kyûbi durant la guerre ? Réponse facile : la guerre est fini depuis longtemps ;) Et puis Tobi utilise juste le sharingan pour contrôler Kyûbi ! Il suffit de revoir le chapitre pour voir que les yeux de Kyûbi sont recouverts par des sharingans classiques et non le Mangekyou Sharingan. Voilà voilà réponse terminée ^^ Darkmos (discussion) août 22, 2012 à 20:42 (UTC) OFFICIEL : Tobi est Obito Uchiwa.http://www.fairytailmx.com/lecture-en-ligne/naruto/599/16 c obito soigner par le vrai madara uchiwa http://www.fairytailmx.com/lecture-en-ligne/naruto/601/16 Bon je pence qui n'est plus nécessaire de cacher la vériter sur l'identité de Tobi se qui suive vraiment le mangas doivent déjà savoir que tobi est obito voila, je pence pas qu'il est nécessaire de garder le secret plus longtemps ce qui vienne de suivre l'histoire sur les épiosdes ou les chapitres doivent savoir que Tobi est Obito. Après si tu veus toujours pas expliquer l'histoire de Tobi c'est ton droit c'est toit le boss mais bon ce n'ai vraiment plus nécessaire de garder le secret pour certaine personne. yondaine.éclair (discussion) octobre 17, 2012 à 14:45 (UTC) Y'a des personnes qui ne lisent pas les scans, ils attendent la sortie en français et d'autres qui ne regardent que l'anime. De plus, ce n'est que respecter l'intrigue et l'auteur de ne révéler son identité que dans le résumé des parties. En espérant avoir répondu. Celdrøn (discussion) octobre 17, 2012 à 18:26 (UTC) En résumer tu vas attendre une année avant que les épisodes sortent pour publier que Tobi est Obito, c'est un peut bête je trouve, mais si comme tu is certaine personne suive les épisodes et qui vont surle site ils sont surment au courant que il y par exemple Orochimaru qui est resuciter tu vois ou je veus en revenir. yondaine.éclair (discussion) octobre 18, 2012 à 16:25 (UTC) Je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie que cette information soit révélée. L'auteur a souhaité que l'identité de Tobi reste secrète et en a fait un élément important de l'intrigue. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut révéler facilement, en risquant de gâcher le plaisir des quelques personnes à ne pas savoir la vérité. Tu peux penser que c'est égoïste, alors que c'est le contraire, je préfère révéler cette information uniquement dans le résumé de la partie de l'histoire concerné plutôt que de gâcher la surprise aux quelques personnes souhaitant connaître l'histoire au fur et à mesure. Concernant Orochiramu, en relisant la page, je n'ai pas vu de révélation importante dans la présentation du personnage. Sans vouloir te critiquer, toi t'es dans une logique « Je sais donc tout le monde doit savoir », alors que moi c'est « Je sais mais tout le monde a le droit de savoir comme il le souhaite », donc si la personne lit le résumé de la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja, il sait ce qu'il risque. Es-tu satisfait ? Celdrøn (discussion) octobre 20, 2012 à 17:43 (UTC) Je vais pas dire que je suis satisfait je sais que le personnages de Tobi est une intrigue important de la seconde partie du mangas, voila moi je voulais dire mon point de vus sur cela c'est tout je sais que c'est toi qui décide quand mais alors tu contes attendre combien de temps avant de dire la vériter sur le personnage. yondaine.éclair (discussion) octobre 21, 2012 à 17:24 (UTC) Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de m'imposer, mais il serait plus que temps de mettre le vrai nom de Tobi puisqu'on le connaît ( cf les derniers chapitres 602=>607). Clems19 (discussion) novembre 1, 2012 à 22:20‎ (UTC) D'abord dans une page de discussion, on met sa signature à la fin. Et puis, l'identité de Tobi n'est pas encore dévoilé dans les tomes sortis en France et dans les épisodes doublés en français. Donc on ne peut dévoiler son identité que dans la Partie II, particulièrement au moment où il est dévoilé et après, sans trop de risques de spoil car certains ne regardent que l'anime en vf et/ou le manga édité par Kana. Uzukolyo (discussion) novembre 2, 2012 à 13:02 (UTC) Ah mais c'est complètement absurde comme raisonnement. Naruto Wiki est bourré de spoil. Il ya toutes les techniques de Madara ( le vrai), le vrai nom des Bijuus....et j'en passe. Et pourtant la page Tobi a au moins deux ans de retard. Pareil pour celle d'Itachi. On ne parle quasi que de son état d'esprit firstgen mais on oublie l'apogée du personnage dans l'arc Edo TenseÏ. bonjour, je suis d'acord avec lui/elle (il/elle a oublier de signer), naruto wiki est déja plein de spoils, il vaudrait mieu le dire tout en haut de l'article (pas tout en bas) de plus, c'est officiel. Hikari no amaterasu (discussion) juin 5, 2013 à 15:16 (UTC) Salut, T'as juste à remonter la conversation pour avoir la réponse. Pour précision, le résumé de l'arc sur la Quatrième Grande Guerre Shinobi a été rédigée de telle sorte que les pages concernées soient liées. Celdrøn (discussion) juin 5, 2013 à 15:27 (UTC)